LayShad EP1
Episode 1 - Big Trouble in Little China Free Enterprise Zone Part 1: Would you be so kind... The runners meet at "The G-spot" night club, which apparently has leopard-print walls. They are to recover 4 "moderately large boxes" of medical waste. 3000 nuyen per box. The runners go to the Sai Kung district, where they meet Torgo on a boat. The boxes are transported via Nivi's car to Downtown, where they are delivered to a street clinic. They are given a certified credstick and they are told that they can get paid at a different location in the slums of Kowloon city. Outside the clinic, they are ambushed by three thugs, who are quickly incapacitated by Nivi's Neurostun grenade and commanding voice power. James steals their Frod Ameritruck to use a personal vehicle. They arrive to meet their contact in a ghetto. Their contact is covered from head to toe in a full body cast, in apparently in a clean room. They are paid 12,000 nuyen total (4,000 each) and receive 2 Karma (+1 for Nivi). Part 2: Ghost Dogs of Lantau Island Pre-run information Nivi and James are contacted by their fixers with news of available employment. Seems a local Johnson is looking for someone to clean up a little mess left by the corporation he represents (not disclosed). Seems one of their assets is missing, presumably taken by another group of shadowrunners. He like you to retrieve it please; details when you agree to meet with him. Please make up your mind quickly however, as time is a limiting factor. The pay will be ¥8,000 each and we suggest you bring some decent muscle as you may need it. The Run The runners meet their Johnson at the Original Frish's Big Boy, where they meet Torgo the Troll from the last encounter. Torgo waves and says hi, and he joins the meet. "Don't make eye contact... darn!" "Hey, it's the Stabmeister. Stab-arooney. The Stabinator." The Johnson is an Asian Man, 5'6", dressed conservatively in business clothes in his mid-thirties. The runners are hired to retrieve a genetic researcher named Puay Long, dead or alive. The players are given the access codes for the researcher's house. They take the ferry to Lantau Island (the fee waived courtesy of Nivi's social skills). They found the researcher's home ransacked, with no personal identification lying around. unbeknownst to the others, Torgo sends a spirit off on a search for Mr. Long. After a few hours, the spirit returns, revealing he is at the Lantau Island Airport. Fearing that he will leave the island, the team races to the airport. At the airport, they cannnot locate their target. Torgo once again has his spirit search the area. However for some reason the spirit possesses the airport loudspeaker and announces to the entire airport "May I have your attention please. Puay Long has been located in terminal C10. Puedo tener su atención por favor. Puay largo ha estado situado en el terminal C10.". The team leaps into action, with James commandeering one of the airport security Dodge Scoots and Nivi bluffing the way past the guards. Arriving at gate C10, they spot Mr. Long and what appears to be a team of shadowrunners. James rams them with the cart while Nivi attempts to persuade them to surrender without a fight. A short but brutal battle ensues with James and Torgo slaughtering the other team aided handily by Nivi's further negotiations. Fearing further trouble from airport security the team beats a hasty retreat with Mr. Long in tow. They return to the Original Frish's Big Boy to collect their payment. At the request of Torgo, James contacts his Otaku gang and arranges to have the security footage of the airport incident "sanitized for your protection". Clowns are involved. Part 3: 自由鬼魂 Pre-run information Torgo receives a phone call from Captain Bernard. Bernie is worried about an old friend of his from whom he has not heard in quite some time. His street name is "Binky" and he was last known to be living in Kowloon city. He'd like for Torgo to check up on him and make sure he's not in trouble and says he'll reimburse you for reasonable expenses (up to ¥7,500 total). Since Torgo is relatively new to the area, Bernie warns him that it is not wise to venture into Kowloon city unaccompanied, even for a Troll. He provides a picture and a physical description of Binky as well as his last known address. The Run The Runners go to Binky's residence in Kowloon City, which apparently was guarded by a ward. Nivi pumped the local vagrants for information, while Torgo investigated magically and James got stuck looking at a Magic Eye 3D poster of Dolphins and Schooners. Apparently, Binky had been possessed by a powerful free spirit and had solicited a local gang named "Young Dumb and Ugly" to take out the runners. The runners tracked down Binky and the YDU hangout, a bar in the neighborhood. Nivi knocked out the majority of the gang with a Neurostun grenade, while James gunned down two of the lieutenants who tried to escape through the back door. The Possessed Binky proved to be more of a match against the team all by himself, and the runners were only barely able to take him down. The runners were paid 5,000 nuyen and added "Powerful Shamanfriend" (Mr. P for short) to their contact list. 3 Karma was awarded (+1 for James). Category:Layflat Shadowrun